


Who Needs Cookies Anyway

by Only1Sterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 14:12:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11163522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Only1Sterek/pseuds/Only1Sterek





	Who Needs Cookies Anyway

“It’s funny how this happens every time.” Stiles said attempting to wipe flour from Derek’s forehead with the back of his hand. “I never thought baking Christmas cookies would leave me out of breath. And naked. Not to mention the fact my legs might not work properly for the next three weeks.”

“Yeah, the recipe never mentioned any of that.” Derek replied laughing. He rolled over on to his back and breathed out exhausted yet satisfied. 

“I’m hungry.” Stiles said, sounding a little shaky from the experience.

“If only we had some cookies we could eat.” 

“Well we could always make some.” Stiles said casually, he rolled over and rested an arm across Derek’s butter smeared chest. He scooped a drop of unbaked cookie mix from Derek’s shoulder with his finger and slipped to in to his mouth as seductively as he could but it only made Derek laugh at him.

“Oohh, you are so fucking sexy right now.” Derek said sarcastically, he moved his head close and kissed Stiles. He could taste the sweet cookie mix on his tongue as they met. “Do you think there’s any chance of the cookies actually getting baked if we tried again.”

“Probably not, but I’d be willing to give it another try if it’s going to be as much fun as the last time.”

“I’d be up for trying again.” Derek’s face had a look of pure lust.

“Right now?”

“We’re already messy. Or are you too tired?”

“I think I could just about manage another attempt at cookies.” They kissed again, lingering a moment, feeling each others warm breath on their faces.

“Well, those cookies aren’t going to get baked from down here.” Derek said rolling over and standing up, his feet a little slippy on the kitchen floor.

“HAHAHAHAHAHA!” Derek turned round to see Stiles rolling around on the floor in hysterics. 

“What’s so funny?” Derek asked with a quizzical look. Stiles was still laughing, struggling to breathe at this point. All he could do was point in the direction of Derek’s back as he laughed.

“What?” Derek said twisting his upper body to try and see what it was Stiles was pointing at. Stiles kept laughing.

“Stiles, what the hell?” Stiles manged to calm himself down enough to try and talk.

“You’ve, haha, you, hehe, you’ve got a, oh my God, you’ve got a chocolate chip stuck between your butt cheeks!” Stiles fell about laughing again as Derek with a rather uncomfortable look on his face reached a finger and thumb behind him and plucked a warm slightly melted chocolate chip from deep within crack of his ass. He knelt on the floor looking from Stiles to the increasingly melted blob of chocolate.

“You think that’s funny?” Derek asked him looking serious.

“I think that’s hilarious!” Derek knelt over Stiles, a mischievous look spreading across his face.

“Der! No don’t you da-” Stiles was cut off as Derek wiped his two chocolate covered digits across Stiles forehead and down his cheeks. Stiles laid on the floor looking up at Derek. 

“Great now I have ass chocolate on my face!”

“You’re still beautiful.” Derek said leaning in to Stiles and kissing him, his hands running all over Stiles body.

“What about the cookies?” Stiles mumbled between kisses. 

“We’ll make them tomorrow.” Derek moaned back to him. 

“Yeah whatever.” Stiles groaned back but something told him that those cookies were never going to get baked.


End file.
